


Do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by slothlover42



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brendon's a good friend, Self-Esteem Issues, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: When Patrick first saw him, he was in the record shop. He was absolutely stunning. His bleached hair and his beautiful eyes. Patrick loved everything about him. Sadly, the man was in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened.

When Patrick first saw him, he was in the record shop. He was absolutely stunning. His bleached hair and his beautiful eyes. Patrick loved everything about him. Sadly, the man was in a relationship.

When Patrick had found this out, he was devastated. Of course, no one had actually told the strawberry blond worker that the whiskey eyed man was in a relationship. He had found that out himself.

The two had come into the record store one day. The first thing Patrick had noticed was that they were holding hands. Patrick had been happy up until that point. When he saw him kiss her, his heart dropped. He knew he would never have a chance with the beautiful man.

Patrick had been jealous of the girl. With her perfect hair, her perfect smile, her perfect body. Patrick looked down at himself and noticed that he was nothing like her.

His hair was messy, his smile wasn't anything special, and he couldn't definitely lose a few pounds.

When he had voiced his concerns to his co-worker, Brendon, he had some things to say to the short music lover.

"Why would you ever compare yourself to her? I don't know what you see when you look at her, but you are a thousand times better than her." Of course, Patrick didn't believe him. During break, Brendon pulled Patrick into the back room and sat him down. "What does she have that you don't?" Patrick sighed and told him all about how she looked perfect in every way.

Brendon just stared at him. He looked him up and down. He pulled Patrick up and out of his chair. He guided Patrick over to the mirror they kept in there.

"What do you see?" Brendon asked him, curious as to what his friend thought of himself. The words that left his mouth were not what Brendon had wanted to hear.

"Failure. Disgust. Ugliness. I'm pudgy. My hair is awful. I'm a disgrace. I'm too fat." Patrick repeated these things over and over again. He only focused on his outward appearance. Brendon did not.

Mind you, Brendon had been Patrick's friend for a long time. Brendon loved Patrick, but as a brother. When Brendon opened his mouth, the words that escaped were a bit different.

"You know what I see?" Patrick shook his head, a few tears going down his face. "I see someone with a kind heart. Someone who has been hurt multiple times over, but doesn't let that get to him. I see someone who looks perfect in every way. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside Patrick. You're kindness is all that you need." Patrick, of course would take these words to heart. He had been hurt so many times, but he didn't let that stop him. He was one of the kindest people Brendon had ever met.

"I see a man who has been through sorrow, loss, abuse, breakups, and so much more. I see a man that doesn't let that stop his radiating kindness. Patrick, your hair is so nice. It's fluffy and soft to the touch. You're smile is one of the best things about you. The way your eyes squint when you smile too big. Oh Patrick, you're not pudgy at all. You're perfect. Never ever think that you're fat. You're not. That woman that's hanging off the man you find so beautiful is nothing like you. You are a thousand times better than her in every way." Patrick was crying by now.

He didn't know why. He knew Bren meant these words. Brendon pulled Patrick into his arms. This conversation was normal. They had it almost every day. Brendon didn't mind reminding Patrick of his worth.

"Thank you Bren." Patrick whispered against Brendon's chest. Brendon rubbed his back slowly, calming him through his tears.

"Now, we need to get back to work. Sarah might be there!" Patrick chuckled at the excitement of his friend. "You, her and I are going to hang out tonight." Patrick nodded. He knew Brendon was going to tell Sarah about the conversation. He knew she was going to wrap him up in blankets and whisper kind words in his ear.

Patrick didn't mind that he had no one. When he was with Sarah and Brendon, life was great.

Little did he know, this was going to change.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks haha. I tried.

True to his thoughts, Sarah did in fact cocoon Patrick in blankets when he went to her and Brendon's place. The second he walked into the home with Brendon, Sarah threw herself onto Patrick, holding him close. She stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth.

She ushered him in and onto the couch. He sat, waiting for her next move. She left the living room, telling Brendon to make some hot chocolate. Patrick sat on the couch and waited patiently. It wasn't the first time Sarah acted like this. There had been many other times when Sarah went into "mom mode". It was a normal thing that Patrick expected to happen every time something happened with him.

Sarah came rushing back into the room with a pile of blankets. Patrick chuckled slightly.

"You don't have to do this Sarah." He said, knowing that the words would do nothing to stop her from her quest. She shook her head and wrapped the blankets around the strawberry blond.

"Of course I do, Patrick. I care about you and you don't deserve this heart break." She was like this every time something bad happened. From his first break up to the dark times in other relationships. She was the mom Patrick never had. After the last blanket was wrapped around him, Brendon brought in a mug of hot chocolate for Patrick. Patrick wriggled his hands out of the mass of blankets so he was able to grasp the mug.

"Thank you." He said quietly, sipping carefully at the hot drink. Sarah stroked Patrick's hair softly as he drank.

"Brendon told me what happened." Patrick looked down at his blanket clad lap and sighed. "You can't honestly think all those things are true, can you?"

"They're the reason I've been dumped and abused all my life. They're the reason people hate me and the reason I can never keep a relationship." Patrick said quietly. He barely felt arms encase him. Sarah leaned her head to Patrick and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Another normality both Brendon and Patrick got used to.

"If I weren't already in a committed relationship with Bren and you weren't a walking rainbow, I'd totally be with you." Patrick chuckled as she told him these things. "So," Sarah started after a few minutes, "tell me about his new song you're writing." They spent the rest of the night like that. Brendon and Sarah listening intently as Patrick told them about the new song he was writing.

It was well into the night when Patrick finally yawned.

"I should probably leave. I don't want to keep you two up." Sarah gathered him into her arms as best as he could and shook her head.

"Nope. We have an extra room. You can crash there for the night." Brendon nodded along with his girlfriend.

"In the morning, I'm making waffles." He told him. Patrick giggled and nodded.

"Alright, since you two are so insistent, I'll stay." Patrick helped gather the blankets up and was about to put them away, when Sarah shook her head and pushed him towards the extra room.

When they were sure Patrick was in his room and possibly asleep, Sarah looked towards Brendon.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked Brendon quietly. "He can't keep going through life like this. It's going to kill him." Brendon nodded slightly.

"We have to figure something out. I don't want to keep watching himself fall deeper into his depression. It's not good for something." Sarah looked at Brendon and watched as he sighed. "We're going to figure this out. We're going to help our dear little Patrick." He said with a smile. 


	3. GIANT ASS NOTE

Imma be 100% honest with you. I forgot this story existed. I didn't think anyone else knew this existed. That being said, after reading it over, I want to try and continue it. So, I'm going to try and work on another chapter for this as soon as I get the chance!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY So yeah. Just um look out for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to chat with me, hit me up on tumblr. I'm @soulpvnkvinyl I'm a lot of fun. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to make this a full story....but I don't know haha.


End file.
